Rima's New Beginning
by LyricalAngelFangirl
Summary: Revised. Rima makes a stupid decision and runs away, unsure what to do. When she comes back, she is confronted and must deal with the consequences. The people she hurt might not be as forgiving as she once knew them... Small Rimahiko and etc.


"Leaving already Mashiro-san? You've been booked for an extra three days."

The young blonde shook her head. Her face was expressionless, but if you knew better, you could tell her eyes were pained. "It's fine Taoki-san. Just give the free days to someone or something." She gestured to a pretty girl working at the refreshment stand. "Perhaps you could use it for your honeymoon."

He flushed a slight pink, "M-Mashiro-san! A-Anyway, I won't charge you for the days you don't use." There was an awkward silence before she bowed her head and headed out the door. "By the way, Mashiro-san?"

She stood in front of the door, and did not move. "Yes?"

"I hope…" He gulped, "You can get your life back."

Rima froze up even more. In the few days she had known Taoki, she learned only three things about him.

One, he was very poor and but desperately wanted to be a hotel manager.

Two, he was getting married to Nanami, the candy girl that you couldn't help but like for her boldness and charming smiles.

And this third thing, that she learned just now. He was very shy, but he could read people very well.

Rima walked back to the counter. He looked terrified, as though she might yell at him. To his surprise, she offered a small smile and a graciously large tip. "Thank you." And then she was gone…

_Rima'sNewBeginning_

All her life, Rima wished she could runaway. She decided when she was to come of age, she would pack her bags, buy her own car, and drive far, far from her parents. She had more than enough of their fighting and constant bickering over providing for her. The guilt would constantly eat her alive when she was twelve, and she knew it couldn't be fair to put such a burden on a child.

There was only one reason why she would tolerate this and stay. Her friends.

Hinamori Amu easily the most popular girl at school. She had legions of fans that'd do anything to talk to her, was always asked for fashion advice by _the _famous Hoshina Utau, and was dating Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the son of Tsukiyomi Aruto, one of the world's greatest violin prodigies. So when she decided to become friends with Rima, she couldn't help but push her away, thinking it was too good to be true.

Amu didn't give up though. She helped Rima one day when she was the only one left to clean up the classroom. From that day on, they stuck close to each other like glue.

Yuiki Yaya was a fairly loveable child. Sure, she whined and carried on like a baby, but once you got past that, the girl had her charm. With the influence of Sanjo Kairi, her lover of three years, she became an aspiring novelist, writing various short stories and poems for young children. Rumors were she was publishing a book come fall…

And Fujisaki Nagihiko… he was formerly "Nadeshiko," because of his family's traditions, and Rima held this against him because he was lying to Amu. He finally told her one day, and Rima began to like him a little better…until he left her in Japan to finish studying dance abroad. He thought he'd be back half way through seventh grade year… and was back when she was finishing high school. When she was already engaged.

"_I hate you Fujisaki Nagihiko! And I never want to see your face again!"_

Even now, hearing those words echo in her head always made her sniffle. Why did she say that? Maybe if she hadn't, she could see him again, and maybe this wedding drama could be settled.

Her pocket started to vibrate. She was receiving another text message from _him._

Kirishima.

She accepted his offer to go steady after Nagihiko left Japan. She wanted him to hate her. So she could hate him even more.

Yet every time he touched her, it felt _wrong._ Every time he kissed her, there was nothing. Every time he said "I love you," she could only hear Nagihiko saying her name repeatedly.

So it surprised her when she accepted his engagement. She didn't feel like being rational that day. Maybe she'd regret this later, but she wanted revenge. She wanted to make Nagihiko think he'd never get her back.

And she was _wrong._

Two months after the engagement, she started to cry every day. In private of course, because everyone would just think it was pre-wedding nerves. It was becoming too much for her to deal. Maybe it was because of the example her parents set for her? No. She knew love. Not romance love, but love nonetheless. Was she unsure of Kirishima? Yes, but then again, she never really liked him that way. She didn't know why she stayed with him. Probably because she was lonely…

No. She finally realized that revenge would get her nowhere. That ruining his life would mean ruining her life. That was not an equal balance. That was just cruel.

So she ran away. And she decided to never go back.

But you see, Rima felt nostalgic today. She had to go back. There was one thing she wanted to see. And then, she would run further away, maybe even fly. She would begin anew, and nothing would stop her.

So she stuck bought a bus ticket for the earliest time, and let it drive her back into the heart of Seiyo.

Where everything started.

_Rima'sNewBeginning_

'_Sup you guys?_

_I've been looking back on some of my old stories…And I was thinking I wanted to rewrite them. I know I had fun writing them, but I thought it'd be even neater if I could fix it, make it more enjoyable, and see if I have actually improved my writing._

_This one is up first because I said so. _

_However, I'm trying to work on my new stories too, so I may just write/update whatever I feel like at the time. Bear with me. ^.^;_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


End file.
